


Something Different

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala delivers on giving Sam something different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

"Just relax," Vala told Sam, running the shower head along all of her body. The pulsing crash of the water jets were not as good as Vala's mouth or her fingers, but oh when they hit her nipples, or lower, Sam moaned with need.

Vala loved seeing her like this, hyper-sensitive from making love all morning, reacting to every sensation. She made sure to move the shower head all over, getting rid of the last of the soap, before she hung the shower head back on its hook.

"Now." Vala knelt down, her hands gently prodding for Sam to lean against the shower wall, bending at the waist, while Vala was behind her. "Something new is what you wanted. When do I ever disappoint?" She leaned in, kissing along the curve of Sam's ass, moving steadily toward the middle, then down, her tongue following the split. The taste of clean skin mingled with the growing scent of arousal, making Vala bolder.

She licked at the tight pucker of her lover, and was rewarded with a yelp and sway away from the new sensation. Vala made a tisking noise, and Sam settled, trusting in her. Slowly, the kneeling woman probed the entrance with her tongue, and just as slowly, Sam rocked into it, growing more and more turned on at the strange new feeling. When her lover stopped and stood, Sam actually whined...until she felt Vala's touch on her.

The angle was different, but the feel of fingers penetrating both her openings at once was shockingly different than anything Sam had ever quite felt.

"Touch yourself, Sam," Vala encouraged, fingers moving slow and certain in an attempt to drive Sam crazy. Vala was so going to be ready for her turn, watching as Sam bucked on her fingers, growing more erratic and lost in pleasure between the feel of being fucked this way in time to her own caresses over her clit.

Sam had never been more grateful for a wall to lean into when it all broke, hot and heavy and fast, driving her to weakened knees with the strength of the release. Then Vala drew her back against her body, kissing a shoulder, while running her fingers through the still hot water of the shower.

"Different enough?"

"Oh hell yes."


End file.
